Drabble and Oneshot Requests
by SilverLining554
Summary: Title practically says it all. Since I've been absent from FF for so long, and I have no idea what to write, I decided to open a nice little thing where anyone can request a shipping drabble or oneshot. Read for more information!
1. Requests OPEN

**Hi, it's SilverLining554, back after about a five or six month hiatus, haha... '^^**

**To get me back into the flow of writing, I've decided to open a little thing where you can request a drabble ot a one-shot from me, of any ****_Pokemon _****pairing of your choice. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

**~Human x Human ships only (sorry I don't like Pokemon x Pokemon).**

**~Ship can be from gameverse, mangaverse, or animeverse.**

**~Yaoi and Yuri ship requests are allowed.**

**~I prefer not to write polyshippings, but if you really want me to write a poly fic, then...maybe I will.**

**~Highest rating I will write is up to is T...**

**~If you request a ship I really don't feel comfortable with/really don't like, I will say NO and kindly ask you to pick another.**

**~Requests will be filled in chronological order, and when I have time, so don't get mad if I don't fill yours right away.**

**~Crack pairings/Rare pairs (like StockingsShipping which is Lyra x Dawn or RoyaleShipping which is Nate x Iris) are also allowed, so don't be shy if you want me to make you a drabble or oneshot on one of those c:**

**~I really have no requirements if you want to request a fic...but maybe you could friend me on Serebii (I'm really friendly, I promise, I just don't have many friends on Serebii for some odd reason xD), follow me on tumblr, or suscribe to me on YouTube for a fair trade? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it (and I'll probably put more effort into your story /shot). I think the information for my Serebii, tumblr, and YT are in my profile. ouo**

**OOO**

**Form For Requests:**

Pen Name/Name:

Shipping:

Drabble or Oneshot?:

Mood of Fic (Happy/Sad/Idon'tcaresurpriseme/Fluffy/etc.):

Anything else you want in the drabble/oneshot?:

*Did you friend me on Serebii? (Y/N):

*Did you follow me on tumblr? (Y/N):

*Did you suscribe to me on YouTube? (Y/N):

**OOO**

_***optional - you don't have to specify if you don't want to.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter will be up after the first request comes in (if there are any lol).<strong>


	2. OthelloShipping One-shot: These Feelings

**Hello there! Here's my first Oneshot requested by Satoshi and Touko! I hope you all enjoy it, and remember that requests are still open!**

**(And just a note - I don't take anonymous requests! I should have states that in the rules, I apologize ;w; It's just that I can't PM anons, so...yeah.)**

* * *

><p><strong>These Feelings<strong>

"Pignite, use flamethrower!"

"Dewott, intercept it with aqua jet."

How could she be so calm during their battle? He didn't understand at all. Here he was practically jumping onto the field, screaming at the top of his lungs, but there she was acting relaxed, murmuring orders softly to her pokemon.

The two had crossed paths in Castellia City, so he had ordered for a battle naturally; he wanted her to see how much stronger he had become since their last meeting. He wasn't so satisfied with how it was all playing out, however.

Ash grit his teeth as the two pokemon collided on the battle field, bringing his arm up to shield his eyes as dust and debris flew through the air.

_Did I...? Did I...? _was all the young trainer could think as he waited for the thick, tan cloud to disperse - he had to have beaten her, he _had to._ This was their fifth battle, after all, and despite the type disadvantage he had, Ash knew it was still very possible for him to have won; he had battled many other trainers while having a type disadvantage, but still won, right? This should be no different, he figured.

But alas, Ash also knew there was no way he possibly could have beaten Miss Touko, his newest rival who proved to be much more of a challenge than he ever would have thought. He should have taken a hint from those thick-soled black boots she wore or from her big, wavy brown hair she always had tied up in a ponytail, or even from the way she popped her pink bubblegum that she was truly no pushover.

With a sharp gust of wind, the field cleared, and Ash solemnly stared at his Pignite who lay on the rough soil with big swirls in its eyes. _Of course._

"Pignite is unable to battle!" Cilan called out from the moderator spot on the field, "That means that Touko wins! ...Again."

Feeling defeated, Ash pulled his hat down a bit lower, staring down at his feet as he called his pokemon back in a flat voice. This really wasn't like him at all, normally he was alright with defeat, but when it came to her, it was different.

He just really wanted to beat her for once. He was afraid that he looked weak to Touko, and that she'd only ever see him as a little kid who had no idea what he was doing. He didn't want that.

_Wait, why do_ _I __care?_

Ash really had no idea why he wanted to look good to her. He never tried this hard with any other girl at all, but whenever he knew Touko was going to be around, he made sure he was in his cleanest clothes, his hair was brushed (and Ash _never _brushed his hair), and his hat was free of any dirt. It was weird, how he acted around her, and he wondered why. He tried to tell Iris about it once to see of she knew what his problem was, but she had just giggled at him and said, "You'll learn soon enough!"

But what _would _he learn? he had asked her. She refused to tell him.

Ash blinked as a hand made its way into her vision, and looked up to see Touko staring at him, her hand extending out toward him as she chewed on her bubblegum. He glanced at her hand, then her again, his cheeks growing warm as he looked into her clear, blue eyes, much to his surprise. Since when did he...blush?

"Hey," Touko started teasingly, "are you going to shake my hand or are you just going to stare at me all day, Ketchum?"

He flinched, the warmth in his cheeks spreading to his neck as he hastily reached forward and gripped her soft hand with his gloved (but most likely calloused) one, giving it a loose shake.

Touko raised an eyebrow as he let go, popping her gum.

"You call that a handshake?" she asked, her tone a bit sharp, "Geez, Ketchum. Don't get all down in the dumps just because you lost. I'm getting depressed just looking at you."

Ash clenched his fists, staring at the ground. She was right, he shouldn't be so upset; that was hardly being a "good sport".

So he faked a smile and congratulated her.

"You're right," he said, "That was a fun battle, anyway!"

Touko smiled.

"There's the Ash Ketchum I know and love," she replied, grinning and punching his arm lightly. Ash blinked, his eyes widening - _know and...love?_

"Uh...yeah," he mumbled, unsure of what he really should have said.

"Hey, wanna go get a Castellia Cone?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject (as she did often), her blue eyes sparkling, "Battles aways make me hungry."

Ash couldn't help but really smile - if there was one thing he loved about Touko, it was her appetite. She could eat as much as he could, and he found that very cool, especially since she was a girl.

"Yeah!" he replied, waving goodbye to Cilan and Iris, who were standing by each other, confused as they watched the two trainers, "Bye guys! We're going to get some ice cream!"

Touko laughed and grabbed his arm, making Ash blink in surprise as she pulled him along.

As they ran down the streets of Castellia, her hand slipped down his arm lower, and lower, until she was gripping his hand firmly. He couldn't help but blush as he stared at her back and her ponytail which swayed from left to right as she ran. She looked back at him with her shining blue orbs and pink cheeks, smiling at him. Ash felt Butterfrees flutter in his stomach, and with a jolt, he realized what Iris had meant when she told him he would figure why he felt this way around this girl. It wasn't because of how intimidating she was, or how big her blue eyes were, or even because she beat him relentlessly whenever they battled.

No, it was because Ash had a big, Butterfree-inducing crush on Miss Touko-his crush on her was what was making him feel all weird inside.

He realized he kind of liked the feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review, give me some constructive criticism, or just tell me if you liked the story!<strong>


End file.
